


Artwork for 'Sure on this Shining Night'

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aging, Art, Established Relationship, Illustration, K/S Advent, LTR, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Painting, Space Husbands, Traditional Art, happy holidays, kirk/spock advent, long time married, older Jim Kirk and Spock, thyla, watercolor illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Art illustration for the K/S Fic: 'Sure on this Shining Night'  Fic by Ohalovaya





	Artwork for 'Sure on this Shining Night'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure on this shining night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138212) by [Ohalovaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohalovaya/pseuds/Ohalovaya). 



Artwork for the K/S Advent fic: "Sure on This Shining Night".  

Artwork by tprillahfiction

Fic by: Ohalovaya [LINK TO FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13138212)

Happy Holidays!!! 

 


End file.
